comicbookcreatorsfandomcom-20200215-history
1980 in comics
Events and publications Year overall * Big Rapids Distribution, a major Midwestern comics distributor, goes under, and two former employees (John Davis and Milton Griepp), form Capital City Distribution, headquartered in Madison, Wisconsin. *Notable alternative titles RAW, World War 3 Illustrated, and Reid Fleming, World's Toughest Milkman, all make their debuts. * "The Dark Phoenix Saga" runs in X-Men #129–138 (January–October), by Chris Claremont, John Byrne, and Terry Austin (Marvel Comics). * ""Wanted: Santa Claus -- Dead or Alive!" the first Batman story drawn by Frank Miller is published in DC Special Series #21 (Spring 1980)[http://www.comics.org/issue/34256/?style=default DC Special Series #21] at the Grand Comics Database * "Metamorphosis Odyssey", a long-running storyline by Jim Starlin, runs in Epic Illustrated. * Marvel Comics phases out Curtis Magazines, its black-and-white magazine imprint. * FantaCo Enterprises, which began as a retailer in 1978, begins publishing comics, starting with Fred Hembeck's The Hembeck Series. January * The Amazing Spider-Man #200: "The Spider and the Burglar," by Marv Wolfman, Stan Lee (script, page 47), Keith Pollard, and Jim Mooney. (Marvel Comics) February * "Fiends of the Eastern Front," a 2000 AD storyline runs in issues #152-161, February–April, by Gerry Finley-Day and Carlos Ezquerra (IPC Media) March * Detective Comics, with issue #488, resumes monthly publication. (DC Comics) * With issue #26, DC cancels Men of War (1977 series). * Superboy Spectacular #1, DC's first direct sales-only title.[http://www.comics.org/series/2545/ Superboy Spectacular #1] at the Grand Comics Database"In a further effort to find new distribution, a Superboy Spectacular was produced for Random House's in-school book club program and offered to comic shops but not newsstands." Levitz, Paul 75 Years of DC Comics The Art of Modern Mythmaking Taschen America, LLC 2010 ISBN 9783836519816 p. 454 July * The Unexpected #200: Edited by Jack C. Harris. (DC Comics) * The Untold Legend of the Batman #1, debut of three-issue mini-series and John Byrne's first work for DC Comics. (DC Comics) *John Byrne's first issue as writer/artist of Fantastic Four is #220. While this is his first issue with those credits, his long, five-year run begins with issue 232. August * August 29: Writer Steve Gerber sues Marvel Comics over rights to his character, Howard the Duck in a lawsuit filed in the U. S. District Court for Los Angeles."Duck Squawk: Gerber vs. Marvel" Amazing Heroes #1 (June 1981) p. 18 * Weird Western Tales (DC Comics) publishes its final issue, #59. September * Mystery in Space revived by DC (after a 14-year hiatus), picking up with issue #111, continuing the old numbering. *''The Brave and the Bold'' #166, featuring the first appearance of Nemesis (Tom Tresser) — DC Comics * With issue #20, Marvel cancels Shogun Warriors. October * David Boswell self-publishes Reid Fleming, World's Toughest Milkman, a title later published by Eclipse Comics and Deep Sea Comics. * Thor #300: Double-sized anniversary issue, by Mark Gruenwald, Ralph Macchio, Keith Pollard, and Gene Day. (Marvel Comics) * The Avengers #200: "The Child is Father to...?" by Jim Shooter (plot), George Pérez (plot), Bob Layton (plot), David Michelinie (plot; script), George Pérez (breakdowns), and Dan Green (finished art). (Marvel Comics) * DC Comics Presents #26: features an insert previewing the upcoming New Teen Titans series by Marv Wolfman and George Pérez. December * Marvel Team-Up #100: Double-size anniversary issue, "And Introducing — Karma! She Possesses People!," by Chris Claremont, Frank Miller, and Bob Wiacek. The issue also contains a backup story featuring the Black Panther and Storm, from the X-Men, by Claremont and John Byrne, with inks by McLeod. (Marvel Comics) Deaths March *'March 1': Richard Allen "Dick" Dillin, Blackhawk and Justice League of America penciller, dies at age 50. September * September 7: Whitney Ellsworth, Golden Age editor and writer, passes away at age 71. December * Dick Briefer, Golden Age artist, dies at age 65. Conventions * Charlotte Mini-Con, Charlotte, North Carolina — one-day event held at local mall by Shelton Drum, owner of the comics retailer Heroes Aren't Hard To Find (and future founder of HeroesCon). * FantaCon 2, Albany, New York — Program book includes "artist's profiles" on Berni Wrightson, Raoul Vezina, John Caldwell, Jeff Jones, Richard & Wendy Pini, Joe Staton, and Fred Hembeck * July 4–6, 1980: Comic Art Convention, Statler Hilton Hotel, New York City * July 30–August 3: San Diego Comic-Con, Convention and Performing Arts Center and U.S. Grant Hotel, San Diego, California — Official guests: John Byrne, Chris Claremont, Mike Grell, Paul Gulacy, Larry Niven, Joe Orlando, Richard Pini, Wendy Pini, Jerry Pournelle, Osamu Tezuka, Adam West, Wally Wood Awards Eagle Awards Presented in 1981 for comics published in 1980: * Favourite Artist (UK): Brian BollandBolland profile, Who's Who of American Comic Books, 1928–1999. First issues by title DC Comics New Teen Titans : Release: November. Writer: Marv Wolfman. Artist: George Pérez. The New Adventures of Superboy : Release: January. Writer: Cary Bates. Artists: Kurt Schaffenberger and Dave Hunt. Marvel Comics Epic Illustrated :Release: Spring. Editor: Archie Goodwin. Savage She-Hulk :Release: February. Writer: Stan Lee. Artist: John Buscema. Independent titles Gay Comix : Release: September by Kitchen Sink Press. Editor: Howard Cruse. RAW : Release: July by RAW Books. Editors: Art Spiegelman and Françoise Mouly. Reid Fleming, World's Toughest Milkman :Release: October by David Boswell. Writer/Artist: David Boswell. Thorgal : Release: by Lombard Editions. Writer: Jean Van Hamme. Artist: Grzegorz Rosiński. Tinkle : Release: April by India Book House. Editor: Anant Pai. World War 3 Illustrated : Editors: Seth Tobocman and Peter Kuper. Queen Millennia : Release: January 28 by Sankei Shimbun and Nishinippon Sports. Writer/Artist: Leiji Matsumoto. Shueisha You Initial appearances by character name DC Comics * Deathstroke, in The New Teen Titans #2 * Mister E, in Secrets of Haunted House #31 (December) * Mongul, in DC Comics Presents #27 *'Nemesis (Tom Tresser)' in The Brave and the Bold #166 (September), created by Cary Burkett and Dan Spiegle. * New Teen Titans, in DC Comics Presents #26 ** Cyborg ** Raven ** Starfire * Shakira, in Warlord #32 * Squid, in Detective Comics #497 (December) * Wintergreen, in New Teen Titans #2 (December) Marvel Comics * Anaconda, in Marvel Two-in-One #64 * Sunset Bain, in Machine Man #17 * Beep the Meep, in Doctor Who Weekly #19 (Marvel UK) * Bushman, in Moon Knight #1 (November) * Calypso, in The Amazing Spider-Man #209 * Abslom Daak, in Doctor Who Weekly #17 (Marvel UK) * Dazzler, in Uncanny X-Men #130 * Dragon Lord (Tako Shamora), in Marvel Spotlight (vol. 2) #5 (March) * Vanth Dreadstar, in Epic Illustrated #1 (Spring) * Fusion (Twin Terror), in The Amazing Spider-Man #208 * Hellfire Club, in Uncanny X-Men #129 (January) ** Emma Frost, in Uncanny X-Men #129 (January) ** Harry Leland, in Uncanny X-Men #132 (April) ** Donald Pierce, in Uncanny X-Men #132 (April) ** Sage (Tessa), in Uncanny X-Men #132 (April) ** Sebastian Shaw, in Uncanny X-Men #129 (January) * Hobgoblin, in The Amazing Spider-Man #238 * Imperial Guard members, in Uncanny X-Men #137 (September) ** Earthquake ** Hussar ** Manta ** Warstar * Karma, in Marvel Team-Up #100 (December) * Robert Kelly, in Uncanny X-Men #135 (July) * Dansen Macabre, in Marvel Team-Up #93 (May) * Mauler, in Daredevil #167 (November) * Mister Fear (Alan Fagan), in Marvel Team-Up #92 (April) * Kitty Pryde, in Uncanny X-Men #129 * Bernie Rosenthal, in Captain America #248 (August) * She-Hulk, in Savage She-Hulk #1 * Margali Szardos, in Uncanny X-Men Annual #4 * Taskmaster, in Avengers #195 * U-Foes, in Incredible Hulk #254 ** Ironclad ** Vapor ** Vector ** X-Ray * Heather MacNeil Hudson, in Uncanny X-Men #139 (November) Independent titles * Judge Anderson, in 2000 AD #150 (Fleetway) * Reid Fleming, in Reid Fleming, World's Toughest Milkman (David Boswell) References Category:1980